


Run

by hyowwie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyowwie/pseuds/hyowwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can run...</p><p>But you can't hide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote 4 years ago, and after much thinking, I've decided to post on AO3 as well. Enjoy :)  
> Originally posted on _[AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/134159/run-dark-myungsoo-sunggyu-myunggyu)_  
> 

 

The older boy ran deeper into the woods while trying to escape from the other.

 

_Sunggyu-ah..._

 

He could hear the other calling his name, which meant that the other was catching up. He tried his best to run even faster, but his body had its limit. Fatigue was taking over his body bit by bit.

 

_Sunggyu-ah..._

 

Perhaps heaven was helping him now. As he turned around to look behind him, he found that he was getting further and further away from the other. He quickly took advantage of the situation and took a right turn, and sprinted all the way till he saw an abandoned cottage. He went in and closed the door, panting heavily as he leaned against it.

 

_Gyu-ah..._

_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._

_You can run..._

_But you can't hide..._

 

His eyes widened as he heard the other's voice. Then, footsteps could be heard, getting nearer and nearer the cottage. Sunggyu immediately covered his mouth with both hands, preventing himself from letting out a sound.

His heart rate immediately increased by a hundred times in speed.

 

_*crunch*_

 

_*crunch*_

 

_*crunch*_

 

The sound of the leaves being crushed as the other went nearer and nearer to the door.

 

Then there was silence.

 

Sunggyu tried to move as carefully as possible, away from the door and hid in the closet in the corner.

 

\----------

 

The door creaked open as the other entered the cottage. He allowed his eyes to scan the area, smirking as he went nearer to the closet in the corner.

 

\----------

 

Sunggyu could see the shadow of the other approaching through the creak of the closet door. Getting nearer and nearer, the other stopped in front of the closet. Sunggyu's heart raced quickly as he felt the other grabbing the nob and pulling the door open slowly. Light slowly filled the closet as the door was now fully opened, the other standing in front.

 

_Gotcha..._

 

The last thing Sunggyu saw was the smirk on the other's face, before a cloth covered his mouth and his world turned black.

 

 

_Run, run all you want..._

_Hide, hide all you can..._

_But I'll always find you..._

_Because you are mine...forever..._


End file.
